City Without Heroes
by Ybarra87
Summary: Chief Cruz has made an announcement that any vigilante actions would result in them being arrest which has Hiro thinking that maybe Big Hero 6 should stop helping out the city. Karmi on the other hand is mad about this and to make matters worst Baron Von Steamer has escaped from prison. I don't own anything belonging to Big Hero 6.


**This was something that came to me and had to write. ****Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Baron Von Steamer couldn't figure it out, why wouldn't Boss Awesome come and face him? He had called out to Boss Awesome so many times so he could destroy him by taking his baby child hostage and by threatening the city. However instead of Boss Awesome coming to face him it was that meddling super hero team Big Hero 6 who stopped him. It was always Big Hero 6 and never Boss Awesome and he hated that! He could not figure out why Boss Awesome would not come and face him until one day he saw the reason on the news in prison. It was a news announcement by San Fransokyo's new police chief, Chief Cruz, that all vigilante activity or super hero acts are now illegal. Any attempt to take the law into your own hands will result in being arrested. It was then Baron Von Steamer realized the reason Boss Awesome was not showing up was because of this new police chief and he intended to rectify this problem but first he had to break out of prison first.

MEANWHILE AT SFIT

It was lunch time and Hiro was currently in the cafeteria with his friends Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred talking about the recent announcement Chief Cruz had just made. "Who does this guy think he is? He's basically calling us criminals." Go Go griped.

"Yeah we just wanted to help but he's basically making it impossible for us to do that." Honey Lemon added.

"Well we can't break the law otherwise we'll be labeled as criminals! I can't go to prison! Do you know how messy and unclean it is?!" Wasabi shouted quietly as Honey Lemon patted him on the back trying to calm him down.

"This is totally a common thing among super heroes." Fred said as Go Go gave a small groan.

"What do you mean Freddie?" Honey Lemon asked as she continued to console Wasabi.

"Well you see in some comic books the hero basically faces off against the leader of the police since what they are doing is considered vigilantism which is against the law. The leader sees them as unnecessary since the city has the police but the thing is what the leader fails to see or basically doesn't want to see is that there are some things the police can't handle on their own. The hero basically starts questioning himself at this point wondering if what he is doing is right until a situation comes when they realize they have to save the day no even at the risk of being arrested." Fred explained as Wasabi gave out another scream.

Go Go just looked at Hiro after Fred's explanation. "So what do you think we should do Hiro?" She asked as Hiro looked at her with surprise.

"Why are you asking me?" He asked.

"Well you are our leader." Go Go pointed out as the others nodded and Hiro gave a sigh.

"Look to be honest this has been on my mind for a while and I think it might be best if we take a break from being Big Hero 6 for a while." He said as everyone gave him a stunned look.

"But the city needs us!" Fred shouted.

"I know that but the fact is Chief Cruz has made it clear that he intends to handle us and to be honest I don't want any of you to be caught and arrested. You guys mean a lot to me and it would kill me if any of you were arrested." Hiro responded.

"Hiro the police can only handle so much what if they come across something that only we can handle and they can't?" Honey Lemon asked.

"If it's something big then we will have to get involved but I feel that if that does happen it still won't stop Chief Cruz from coming after us when it is over." Hiro answered as he gave an unsure look. "Look this whole situation just has me confused and to be honest I don't know what to do. It might be wise to take a break from all of this for now." The others just gave a nod hearing and decided to eat their lunch quietly but unfortunately that was cut short by Karmi's screaming.

"Who does this new chief think he is?!" She screamed out loudly. "Big Hero 6 are needed in this city and he has the nerve to say that they are nothing but criminals!"

As Karmi continued to rant about the new police chief, Hiro just gave a groan. "Well it's obvious that we will be hearing a lot more about this from Karmi." He stated as he gave another groan when Karmi stated that her Captain Cutie was not a criminal.

"Well I have a feeling everyone who is a fan of us will be complaining about this." Go Go replied.

"You have no idea how right you are about that." Hiro responded. "Megan is basically getting yelled at each day at school because of what her father's plans are. She tries to tell them she has nothing to do with her father's work but they won't listen and continue to yell at her."

"I still can't believe that you're friends with the new police chief's daughter, Hiro." Fred stated only for the whole table to be surprised by the sound of Karmi's voice.

"You're what?!" She yelled out frightening Hiro out of his chair.

"Karmi! What are you doing over here? I thought you were at your table screaming about the new police chief." Hiro said as he got up.

"Well I was thirsty and decided to get up to get a glass of water." She said as Hiro muttered under his breath.

"Yeah that's what a crazy rant will do to you."

"And I happened to pass by your table when I heard your friend here say that you're friends with the police chief's daughter! How is that even possible?!"

"That really isn't any of your business." Hiro replied as Karmi grabbed him by his jacket.

"I'm making it my business!" She yelled at him.

Hiro knew Karmi wasn't going to back off anytime soon because of this, luckily a plan to trick her into backing off began to form in her head. "Wow Karmi, I didn't think you were interested in my personal life. It almost makes me think you have a crush on me." He stated with a small smirk on his face as Karmi gave a shocked look hearing that causing her to let him go.

"I don't have a crush on you!" She shouted.

"Then why are you asking me about my friend? Are you perhaps jealous that I have a friend who is a girl around my age?" He then asked.

"No I was just trying to find out about her since she happens to be the police chief's daughter! I don't have a crush on you! Everyone knows I love Captain Cutie! I don't care who you're friends with!" She cried out as she then stomped away.

Hiro just sat back down with a huge smirk on his face as Go Go just gave a small smirk at what he had just done. "I have to admit that was a smart thing you pulled." She said.

"Yeah, well Karmi is very easy to trick. You just have to know what to say in order to trick her." Hiro gloated.

"So when do you plan to meet with Megan again?" Honey Lemon then asked.

"Today at the cafe. I suggested she come over since I received a text from her asking if she could see me." Hiro replied however unknown to him and the others Karmi was nearby listening to this. About five seconds after stomping away Karmi had realized she had been tricked by Hiro and was about to go back to confront him when she heard this. Now knowing this she planned on paying Hiro and the police chief's daughter a visit at the cafe Hiro lived at.

LATER AT THE LUCKY CAT CAFE

Hiro was currently hanging out with Megan listening to her tell him about her day at school and being bothered by the other students about her father declaring Big Hero 6 criminals. "I keep telling them I have no control over my father's decisions but they won't listen to me. They seem to think that I can change his mind but the thing is once he's made up his mind there's no changing it." Megan said as Hiro listened.

"Well what do you think? Do you think the city needs Big Hero 6?" Hiro asked her.

"You're asking me what I think about them?" Megan replied with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, your father has his own opinion so I would like to hear yours." Hiro said but before Megan could answer a voice belonging to someone else interrupted them.

"Hiro, what a surprise to see you here." The voice said.

Hiro turned towards the voice and went wide eyed with surprise to see it was Karmi. "Karmi! What are you doing here?!" He shouted.

"Well I heard a lot about this cafe and decided to check it out. Imagine my surprise when I saw you here." Karmi said in a kind voice but Hiro could see right through it.

"Oh Karmi it must of slipped your mind that my aunt owns this cafe. After all you heard me and my friends mention lots of times, it must of slipped your mind that I lived here." Hiro replied as Karmi gave out a forced smile while also showing a bit of anger.

"Oh you live here I had no idea." Karmi replied with her teeth clenched together.

"Again it must of slipped your mind. I guess that's what happens when your absent minded like you are." Hiro said knowing it would get a rise out of her but instead she just remained calm with the forced smile on her face.

"If you say so Hiro." She said as she then looked at Megan. "Who's your friend?" She then asked but before she could get an answer Hiro got up and pulled her away from the table.

"I'll be right back I just have to take care of something." He said as he dragged Karmi off. Once they were away from Megan, Hiro turned towards Karmi. "What are you doing here?!" He shouted.

"I happen to overhear that you were meeting the police chief's daughter here and thought I could talk to her." Karmi replied as Hiro just gave a groan.

"You're wasting your time so just leave." He said only for her to shake her head.

"Not until I talk to her." She replied.

Hiro just gave a groan until he came up with another idea to trick her, granted it was basically the same thing he pulled earlier but she would surely fall for it. After all it's Karmi and she happens to be very easy to trick. "I can't believe it, are you actually jealous? Does that mean you have a crush on me and are here to claim me as yours?" Hiro asked as a smirk formed on his face.

"You figured me out Hiro." Karmi replied as a smirk formed on her face and the smirk on Hiro's face began to fade away only to be replaced with a shocked look. "I am jealous. You were right to assume I have a crush on you because I do and I'm here to claim you as mine." She said in a loud tone.

"I wish you hadn't done that." Hiro whispered to her.

"What's the matter upset that I didn't fall for your trick like I did earlier?" Karmi asked him in a low tone as she gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Yes but that's not the reason why I am upset." Hiro replied as Karmi gave a puzzled look.

"What do you mean by that?" Karmi asked but before Hiro could answer the sound of an older woman's voice interrupted them.

"Hiro aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" The woman asked as Hiro and Karmi looked towards her.

Hiro just gave a sigh as he looked at her. "Aunt Cass this is Karmi." He said as Cass grabbed Karmi by the shoulders so she could look her in the eyes.

"Karmi, that's such a beautiful name." Cass replied as she let go of her. "You stay right there while I go get you some pie. What kind of pie do you like? Oh you know what I'm going to get you a piece of every flavor we have." Cass replied as she took of into the kitchen as Karmi looked at Hiro.

"Hiro you need to tell your aunt I'm not your girlfriend!" Karmi hissed at him.

"Hey it was your idea to say that you have a crush on me out loud which got her attention. By the way Karmi it's very nice to know you feel that way about me." Hiro replied as he gave a a smirk.

"You know why I'm here Hiro! It would of been a lot better if you let me talk to her!" Karmi hissed at him.

Just then Cass came out of the kitchen holding several plates of different flavored pie. "Pie's here." She said as she set the plates onto the table and then grabbed Karmi placing her in a chair. "Now Karmi go ahead and tell me all about yourself. How did you and Hiro meet?" She asked.

"Aunt Cass, I'll be right back. You go ahead and talk to Karmi as much as you want." Hiro said knowing it was going to come back to bite him but knew it was necessary so he could get Megan out.

"Sure Hiro. Take your time, I want to know all about Karmi." She said as Karmi tried to object and get away only for Cass to shoot down any chance of escape she had as Hiro made his way to Megan.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Megan asked.

"Something like that." Hiro replied. "Look long story short that girl over there is someone I go to SFIT with and she happens to be a huge fan of Big Hero 6. She did not like the announcement your father made and threw a huge tantrum about it. She's here because she found out that I'm friends with you and is basically here to yell at you for what your father did."

Megan just gave a surprised look as she gaze at Karmi who just gave an uncomfortable look at being asked a lot of questions from Hiro's aunt. "I take it you two have some kind of complicated relationship?" She asked.

"You have no idea." Hiro replied as he gave out a small groan. "Look I know you don't want to face anymore people who don't like what your dad did so this is the perfect chance for you to get away."

Megan gave a small smile as she grabbed her stuff. "Thanks Hiro." She said as she quickly left.

After she was gone Hiro looked over at his aunt and Karmi who looked very uncomfortable with all the questions Aunt Cass was asking. Hiro was tempted to walk away and leave Karmi to his aunt but deep down he knew she would be able to handle it so he made his way back to them. "Take it easy Aunt Cass. Asking Karmi all these questions is very overwhelming for her. How about one question at a time?" He suggested as Cass gave a nod.

"You're right Hiro." She said as she looked at Karmi. "I'm sorry but I'm just very excited to see my nephew finally has a girlfriend!" She then yelled out as she gave Karmi a hug which made her a little uncomfortable.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro shouted as she then let Karmi out of the hug.

"Sorry I'm just so happy!" Cass squealed out as she then composed herself. "I'm curious how did you two meet?" She then asked.

"Well Professor Granville thought that I needed help socializing since I happened to be a young genius at SFIT so she arranged for me to spend time with Karmi since she is also a young genius." Hiro replied.

Cass just looked at Karmi and gave her a smile. "I didn't know there was another young genius at SFIT. It must be nice to have someone your age that's just like you attending SFIT with you?" She asked her as Karmi looked at Hiro who just gave a nervous look.

"It's something alright. To be honest I was a little upset at first but after getting to know Hiro I sort of became impressed with him. He the sort of person who gets me to challenge myself and to be honest I wouldn't be able to do that if he wasn't at SFIT."" Karmi replied as Cass gave her a warm smile and Hiro just gave her a small smile as well.

After an hour of talking with Hiro's aunt, Karmi decided to leave but at Cass' insistence Hiro was forced to escort her home. After walking her a few blocks away from the cafe Karmi just stopped Hiro from walking her any further. "That's far enough Hiro. I can walk the rest of the way by myself." She said as Hiro just stopped. Karmi then gave out a sigh. "I did not expect things to turn out this way." She said with a frown on her face.

"To be honest you were the one who decided to say you had a crush on me." Hiro stated as he gave a small smirk.

"I only said that because you were trying to trick me into leaving!" Karmi yelled out.

"Well you did fall for it earlier." Hiro replied. Karmi had wanted to yell at him for that comment but knew he was right so just kept quiet as she then gave out a sigh. "Look I want to thank you for being nice to my aunt."

Karmi just gave out a scoff. "I'm not a mean person Hiro besides your aunt seems like a nice person. She's nothing like you. It's just a shame she thinks I have a crush on you." She said as Hiro gave out a sigh.

"Yeah about that, I think I have a way out of this." Hiro said as Karmi looked at him.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Look I know my aunt invited you to come back again but to get out of this I need you to stay away from her and the cafe. Within a few days I'll tell her we decided it would be better to be friends than go out." Hiro explained as Karmi gave annoyed look.

"And during that time it would also keep me away from the police chief's daughter am I right?" She asked as Hiro gave out a sheepish smile.

"Well that seems to be a downside to the plan but it's necessary anyway." Hiro replied as he then took off before Karmi could object.

Karmi just looked at Hiro running off with a scowl on her face but then came up with an idea that caused a smirk to form on her face replacing the scowl. "Well Hiro, you may want out of this relationship but maybe I don't want out of it as much as you do." She said as she then walked home.

A WEEK LATER

A week had passed since Hiro had suggested his plan to Karmi but instead of following it through the next day she was at the cafe after Hiro returned home from SFIT a few hours after school had ended. Hiro had wanted to confront her but he saw how much his aunt enjoyed her company and decided to ignore it however he found out shortly from Karmi that she had planned to come to the Lucky Cat Cafe everyday when she had the time to spend time with his aunt as well as talk about him as well. She basically told him she enjoyed all the stories his aunt had told her about him which made him very upset but would stop if Hiro would allow her to meet with Megan. Hiro however told her no and refused to give in to her. As the days went by Hiro was beginning to become annoyed with Karmi and was considering giving in to her until he saw the look on his aunt's face whenever she spent time with Karmi, she was happy. He hadn't seen a look and smile like that since back when Tadashi was alive, seeing that Hiro knew it would be better to take what Karmi was throwing at him than to stop it.

Right now Hiro was in the lab that Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Go Go used along with Baymax trying to work on something but couldn't letting out a huge sigh in the process. "What's up Hiro?" Go Go asked. "Let me guess you're still upset about Karmi being closed to your aunt?"

"Yeah I am but I'm learning to live with it." Hiro replied.

"But Hiro it looks like you're getting stressed out by everything that's happening." Honey Lemon noted. "That isn't healthy."

"Honey Lemon is right Hiro." Baymax said but before he could go on about the dangers of stress Hiro cut him off.

"It's fine Baymax." Hiro told him.

"No it's not fine Hiro!" Go Go shouted. "In case you haven't noticed it seems like Karmi is getting worse each day the longer we are not going out on patrol as Big Hero 6. It's already been a week today can you guess how Karmi is going to act towards you?"

Hiro thought to himself about what Karmi might do to him and just let out a shiver. "I know but you should see the look on Aunt Cass' face. She happy and I don't want to take it away from her. She enjoys Karmi's company and I'm not going to get in the way of that." Hiro replied as he then added. "And who know maybe Karmi enjoys my aunt's company as well."

"Karmi does enjoy your aunt's company." Baymax responded as everyone looked at him. "Over the past week Karmi's hostility towards Hiro has dropped significantly."

"Uh Baymax in case you haven't noticed Karmi is still treats Hiro the same way when they're at school together." Wasabi stated.

"While may be true, it is also not true." Baymax replied.

"What does that even mean?" Hiro asked only for Go Go to answer.

"I think I know." She said as everyone looked at her. "Karmi is basically putting on an act now. While she is being extra mean to Hiro she isn't putting her whole heart into it like she usually does."

"That is correct." Baymax stated as Hiro gave a puzzled look.

"What does this all mean?" Hiro asked but before anyone could answer Fred came running into the lab screaming.

"You guys you need to check this out!" Fred shouted as he pulled out his phone which showed an image of news reporter Bluff Dunder with an image of Baron Von Steamer showing in the background.

"This just end, the Mist Baron has escaped from prison." Bluff stated as he then corrected himself. "Sorry my mistake. His name is Baron Von Steamer not the Mist Baron although I think Mist Baron is a better name. Anyway we have reports that he had dug his way out of prison using spoons from the cafeteria." Bluff then looked up with a puzzled look on his face. "People still escape using a spoons I thought there were more advanced ways than that." Bluff stated as he then looked back at the camera. "According to the prison guards this was an escape that no one saw coming. Such an old escape move that could of been stopped easily but was not. So strange."

"Should we try looking for him?" Go Go asked as she looked at Hiro but before he could answer Bluff Dunder made another announcement.

"This just came in. San Fransokyo's new police chief, Chief Cruz is making a news announcement about Baron Von Steamer and his escape." Bluff stated as the screen then went to Chief Cruz.

"We have received word that the super criminal Baron Von Steamer has escaped from prison. I assure you that our police force is doing everything in our power to find him and put him back in prison. This is something that should only be handled by our police force and not vigilantes like Big Hero 6. If they should try to look for him or try to find him and bring him to us, they will be arrested. Our city does not need them and we are fine without them." Chief Cruz stated.

Hiro just placed his hand over Fred's phone after hearing this. "That's enough Fred." He said as Fred turned off his phone. "We have our answer now. Let the police handle it."

"But Hiro I don't think they can handle Steamer on their own." Honey Lemon replied.

"Look right now Steamer hasn't done anything yet so basically I see no reason to get involve. Well I better get back home." Hiro responded as he quickly grabbed Baymax and left the room before anyone else could say something.

LATER AT THE LUCKY CAT CAFE

Hiro had just returned home from SFIT along with Baymax only to be greeted by the sight of Karmi and Aunt Cass sitting at a table laughing together. Hiro just gave a small groan at the sight of this as Karmi noticed him and gave him a smile. "Hiro, you just got back in time. Your aunt was telling me adorable stuff you did as a kid. It's actually quite funny and cute." She said to him with a mischievous smile on her face.

"That's great Karmi." Hiro replied while trying to keep a calm look on his face. "I need to go put my stuff away but I'll join you when I'm done." Hiro then grabbed Baymax and went up to his room. A bit later he came down and joined them.

About an hour later Karmi decided to leave and of course at his aunt's insistence he had to walk her home. After walking her a few blocks Karmi decided to walk on her own like always but before she did Hiro decided to ask her something. "How long are you going to be doing this Karmi?" He asked her.

"I'll stop when you allow me to talk to the police chief's daughter." She replied as Hiro gave a groan.

"Karmi I'm not going to let you bother her." Hiro responded.

"Then I guess I'll have to keep coming by the cafe then." Karmi replied with a taunting smile.

Hiro just gave another sigh seeing this. "Look Karmi the only reason why I'm asking you this is because my aunt seems really fond of you. It's going to hurt her if she finds out why you are really coming by and I don't want that but I'm not going to give in to you!" He told her as she gave a frown.

"I don't want to hurt your aunt either. She's very nice and I like her a lot." Karmi replied. "But I don't know what to do anymore! It's been a week since anyone has seen Big Hero 6 and I don't like it! The city needs them! I need them!"

Hiro couldn't help but give a worried look seeing Karmi. "Why do you care so much about them? Is it because of your crush on their leader?" He asked her as she looked him in the eyes for a moment and then looked away.

"It's complicated, you'll probably wouldn't understand." She replied.

"At least try to explain to me why you care so much about them."

"Fine." Karmi replied as she looked Hiro in the eyes. "You see Hiro it wasn't easy for me growing up as a child since I was a genius. I really didn't think much of it being different than all the children at first but as time went by I began to notice the way they looked at me as well as the way they started to treat me. Getting praised by the teachers for all of my hard work. Getting straight As. I thought it was just normal at the beginning until I was told I was a genius then everything changed. The kids started treating me differently some try to avoid me while others try to force me to do their work. When it came to those kids I refused but it resulted in me getting hurt."

Hiro could see that talking about her past was hurting Karmi and decided to stop her. "That's enough Karmi, you don't need to tell me about your past. Just tell me about your fascination with Big Hero 6." He said.

"Thank you." She said as she started again. "As time went by I realize that in my life I could only rely on myself, that I didn't need anyone besides my viruses but then one day everything changed. It was the day Professor Callaghan attacked the city."

Hiro just gave an upset look hearing Callaghan's name but decided to keep his focus on Karmi instead of getting upset by the mention of his name. "What happened?" He asked.

"Well you should know by the news that the city was basically in panic. There was debris falling everywhere and no one knew what to do. Most people thought it was the end but then Big Hero 6 showed up and began helping everyone evacuate. I know because I was there that day."

Hiro just gave a stunned look hearing that. "You were?" He asked.

"Yes I was." She answered. "I went to the book store to get a new book about viruses that came out and left the store when the attack was happening. I was reading the book when I left the store at first so I was basically ignoring everything that was going on until a piece of debris fell right in front of me. It was then I saw what was going on and noticed that there was a piece of debris coming right towards me. I thought it was the end for me until I felt someone pull me away saving me from the debris. That person was none other than Captain Cutie."

Hiro just gave a shocked look hearing that. Sure that day was basically crazy before he went to confront Callaghan he had noticed several people in trouble and ordered his team to help the citizens in danger first before they went to confront Callaghan. He remembered a piece of falling debris falling towards a girl and quickly ran towards her pulling her out of the way. Once he saw she was safe he noticed a book that belonged to her on the ground and returned it to her telling her to get to safety as he then jumped onto Baymax so he could confront Callaghan. "What happened next?" He asked her even though he pretty much knew what she was going to tell him.

"Well after he pulled me away, he noticed my book on the ground and returned it to me telling me to get to safety. He then jumped onto Red Panda and flew off to fight Professor Callaghan. I couldn't help but watch him fly off doing that. That day basically changed my life. Before I only focused on my studies and viruses never anything else but when I was save it all changed I began noticing there was more to the world than my viruses but I was still afraid to face it. However whenever he and his team were on the news it sort of gave me the courage to try. I would go to local crime scenes in hopes of seeing him but then Professor Granville came by one day and dropped you off with me."

Hiro just rolled his eyes hearing that. "Okay Karmi, you don't need to get into how I ruined your life." He moaned out.

Karmi just gave a sigh hearing that comment. "I'm just going to say this once Hiro and if you mention it again I will deny it." She said. "You didn't ruin my life in fact the day I meant you while it was one of the most annoying days it was also another important moment of my life because I actually met someone who could make me challenge myself to do better. In fact it was also thanks to you I started leaving my lab more and saw more of the world. If you weren't a part of my life I don't think I would be where I am today."

Hiro just gave a small smile hearing that but then dropped it. "Look Karmi I know how much Big hero 6 means to you but you need to know Megan can't control what her father does. She's been getting yelled at by other people for her father's actions when it's not her fault. She doesn't need you yelling at her." He replied.

"I know it's not her fault! I just want to blame someone!" She shouted with an upset look on her face.

Seeing that look on her face as well as hearing her story Hiro couldn't help but blurt out. "Then blame me! Blame me for Big Hero 6 not showing up! You can take it out on me!" He shouted as Karmi gave him a stunned look.

"You want me to blame you?" She asked him.

"Go ahead. I know you hate me so it should be easy for you." Hiro replied as Karmi gave out a sigh.

"I don't hate you Hiro. I just don't like you. There's a difference." Karmi said.

"There is?" Hiro asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes there is but don't ask me what it is." Karmi responded as she then gave him a small smile. "Thank you for offering to take the blame but I know it won't solve anything by taking it out on you or the police chief's daughter."

"Does this mean you're going to stop visiting Aunt Cass?" Hiro then asked.

"Of course not!" Karmi answered. "I happen to like your aunt very much and I enjoy seeing her."

"Thanks I know Aunt Cass likes you to." Hiro told her as he then thought to himself for a moment. "Hey Karmi, Baymax told me earlier today that your hostility towards me has dropped significantly and the way you've been treating me at school is mostly an act. Is it true?"

"To be honest Hiro when I started hanging out with your aunt I was looking for dirt I could use against you at school but as I listened to her stories about you I noticed how alike we were. The more time I spent with her the more I realized how much we had in common and it began to make me see you differently but I wasn't go to let you know it." Karmi replied with a small smile on her face. "Hey is it okay that I visit her tomorrow?" She then asked.

"Sure I don't see why not. I'm going to be busy so I won't be there." Hiro replied as he then walked back home.

THE NEXT DAY

Karmi was currently making her way to the Lucky Cat Cafe when she noticed a girl around Hiro's age standing right in front of her blocking her path. "Uh could you please move? You're in my way." Karmi said with annoyed tone in her voice.

"Sorry but we need to talk." The girl replied as Karmi looked at her. "My name is Megan and I happen to be the new police chief's daughter." Karmi just remained silent hearing that. "Hiro told me what was going on and since he happens to be a friend of mine I thought it would be best if I came and talked to you myself."

"You don't need to. Hiro explained to me last night that you have no control over what your father does. It's not your fault for what your father is doing." Karmi said as Megan gave a surprised look.

"He did? And you understand that?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, I do." Karmi replied.

"Then you do know you can stop pretending to be Hiro's girlfriend as well as stop seeing his aunt." Megan told her.

Karmi just gave a sigh. "Hiro's aunt already knows the truth." She said causing Megan to give a shocked look.

"She does? How long has she known the truth?"

"From the beginning." Karmi answered. "She knew something was up so when I went to visit her the next day when Hiro wasn't at the cafe she asked me for the truth. For some reason I couldn't lie to her and told her everything to the reason why I was there. While she didn't agree with what I was pulling she told me I could stay since she knew Hiro wouldn't give in to me plus she wanted to get to know me."

"So you've been wasting your time this entire time?" Megan then asked.

"Not exactly." Karmi replied as she then shouted out. "But that isn't any of your business!"

"Whoa easy there." Megan responded. "Just what is you problem with Hiro? From what he told me you hate him."

"I don't hate him I just don't like him." Karmi replied as Megan stared at her as a small smirk formed on her face.

"Okay there really isn't a difference there since it's basically the same thing." She said.

"It is not!" Karmi roared out.

"Look you either like him or you hate him. How do you feel about him?" Megan asked.

"I don't like Hiro but I don't dislike him! It's complicated!" Karmi screamed out as Megan started to laugh.

"I have to say there is something about you that makes you perfect for Hiro." Megan said as Karmi looked at her.

"Aren't you going out with him?" Karmi asked.

"No I'm just friends with him. Besides Hiro doesn't act the way you act about me. You should of seem him when he met me a Joe's Diner a few days ago. He basically acted the way you just did when I asked him about you." Megan answered.

"Look let's drop it about Hiro." Karmi said as Megan gave a nod.

"I'm curious about something."

"What is that?"

"Why do you seem so interested in seeing Hiro's aunt?"

Karmi just gave a sigh. "I'll answer your question if you answer mine." She said.

"Answer my question first before you ask your question." Megan replied.

"Fine. I like seeing Hiro's aunt because in a way it feels as close to a real family as I'll ever have. My parents are always busy and never have time for me which is difficult for me because I'm also a genius. They seem to think I don't need them which is wrong. I would like to spend time with them every now and then like a real family but they don't have the time. With Hiro's aunt it feels like I have a family and I really like it." Karmi responded.

Okay." Megan said as she gave a nod. "Ask your question."

"Okay you father is against Big Hero 6 but what do you think? Do you think we need them?" Karmi asked.

"You know Hiro asked me that question a week ago right before you showed up and I couldn't answer him then so I guess I'll answer it now." Megan replied as she then said. "To be honest I think the city does need them. My father is all about how the police can handle everything but he doesn't tale into account the problems that aren't caused by criminals. Major incidents like that huge flood that almost occurred, the police wouldn't be able to handle something like that but Big Hero 6 they stopped it and in the process save the city as well. San Fransokyo needs them. Besides I happen to be a huge fan of their as well as the fanfiction written about them." Karmi's eyes grew bright hearing that. "My favorite Big Hero 6 fanfiction is the one made by KHeartsQT."

A huge grin formed on Karmi's face. "No way you're a fan of my fanfiction!" She shouted as Megan gave a surprised look.

"Your KHeartsQT?" She asked as a smile formed on her face.

"Yeah I am." Karmi replied.

"I am such a huge fan! I've been waiting for you next update it's been about a week since you last posted a story." Megan said as Karmi gave a frown.

"Yeah sorry about that. This whole situation has got me so upset I can't even focus. It's going to take awhile but I will come up with something." Karmi replied as the ground suddenly began to shake and a giant drill came out of the ground with Baron Von Steamer coming out of it.

"Who is that?" Megan asked.

"That's one of the super criminals Big Hero 6 put away. That's the Duke of Steam!" Karmi answered as Baron Von Steamer let out an angry scream.

"You stupid millennials! The name is Baron Von Steamer! Learn it! If you would millennials would spend less time on your fancy phones and portable electric typewriters then you would know who I am!" He screamed out.

"What's a typewriter?" Megan asked as Steamer let out another angry scream.

Steamer then reached into his jacket and pulled out a picture of Chief Cruz with his daughter Megan and looked at it. He then looked at Karmi and Megan glancing back and forth at the picture and them until he put the picture away approaching Karmi shortly after that. "So you are the new police chief's daughter." He said causing Karmi and Megan to both give shocked looks.

"No I am the police chief's daughter." Megan said only for Steamer to glance at her for a second and then back at Karmi.

"You must be a loyal friend of hers. Willing to put yourself in danger just to save her. You're a good friend but it won't stop me from taking her!" Steamer yelled out.

"I am not the police chief's daughter! She is!" Karmi screamed.

"Oh I get what's going on." Steamer said. "Your friend here is trying to protect you by saying she is the police chief's daughter so I would take her giving you a chance to get a way. Do you think I'm dumb enough to fall for that?!"

"Well you're certainly dumb." Megan retorted.

Steamer just gave out a growl as he then pulled out the picture he had and showed it to them. "You see right here the girl in this picture matches this girl perfectly in other words making her the daughter of the police chief." Steamer said as he compare Karmi to the picture of Megan.

"That's a picture of me!" Megan shouted as Steamer looked at her.

"I don't see it." Steamer replied as Megan just recreated the smile and pose she was giving in the picture. "Still don't see it." He said as he then screamed out. "Enough of this! I wasted enough time!" Steamer then grabbed Karmi and forced her into his drill turning back towards Megan before he left. "You tell her father I will be delivering my demands for his daughter's return to the local news station. If he wants her back alive then he better follow my instructions!" Steamer then closed his drill hatch and drilled back into the ground taking off with Karmi. After seeing this Megan immediately made her way to the police station where her dad was.

AN HOUR LATER

Hiro had received a call from Megan telling him everything that happened shortly after Karmi was taken and she had informed her father. Right now he was at Fred's house along with the others trying to get a hold of Fred's dad.

"Any luck in contacting your dad, Fred?" Hiro asked as he checked his phone to see if Baron Von Steamer's demands had been released yet.

"No, he must be really busy." Fred replied.

"Keep trying." Hiro responded as he kept his eyes on his phone.

Go Go seeing how upset Hiro was just placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look Hiro I know you're worried about Karmi but you need to stay calm. We will find her." She said as Hiro glanced at her.

"We can't do that, in case you haven't noticed Chief Cruz has made it clear we aren't wanted. I don't want the police coming after any of you so we can't get involved." Hiro responded. "Besides it wasn't Karmi he was after but Megan since she is the police chief's daughter. He just grabbed Karmi because he thought she was Megan."

"Yeah it's sort of like the time he grabbed Wasabi instead of Fred since he thought Wasabi was Fred." Honey Lemon stated as Wasabi gave out a groan.

"Please don't remind me of that. I still have nightmares about that." He replied.

Just then Hiro's phone started to give out an alert about a news announcement, seeing this he checked to see what it was and saw Bluff Dunder getting ready to make an announcement. "Bluff Dunder here for a new announcement about Baron Von Steamer. Apparently he abducted a girl thinking she was the daughter of San Fransokyo's new police chief only to take someone else instead. Now he said he was going to be sending us his demands which he did about a half hour ago but the problem is he sent it on some very old film. In fact I never think I've seen anything like it before. Luckily one of our tech guys knows what it is and has acquire the right camera to show it." Bluff then paused for a moment. "I'm being told it's something called a projector. Anyway let's play his demands."

Just then the broadcast started to show a black and white image of Steamer. "Greetings San Fransokyo! It is I Baron Von Steamer, the arch nemesis of Boss Awesome!" He shouted as the sound of Karmi's voice could be heard in the background. "Quiet back there I'm trying to make my demands!" He shouted at her as he then focused back on the camera. "Now where was I? I already introduced myself and proclaimed myself the arch nemesis of Boss Awesome, what's next? Ah yes, now the new police chief of San Fransokyo may be wondering why I took his daughter." Steamer then moved the camera towards Karmi.

"For the last time I'm not his daughter! You grabbed the wrong person!" She yelled at him.

"You know you saying you weren't his daughter was fine for the first five minutes but now it's just getting old! I already told you, I won't fall for your lies!" Steamer then shouted.

"But it's the truth!"

"Enough of this!" Steamer said as he then turned the camera back onto himself. "Now here is my demand for you Chief Cruz. If you want your daughter back then you must make it legal for super heroes to come out. Now here is my next demand for once he does that and it is for Boss Awesome since he will be willing to come out once the chief changes the law. Boss Awesome is to come to this location where my hideout is and face me." Steamer then pulled out a map of where he was showing his location. "If you do not then the girl will pay the price! You have till seven o clock to show yourself otherwise it will be too late to safe her!" Steamer then let out a huge cackle as Karmi just yelled at him for such a dumb plan which caused him to stop laughing at yell back at her telling her it wasn't a dumb plan. This went on for five more minutes until Steamer realized the camera was still rolling and stopped it.

Once the footage was over the camera zoomed back on Bluff who had a confused look on his face. "Okay apparently his demands is for Chief Cruz to allow super heroes to come out so Boss Awesome will come out to fight him. Strange but interesting." He said as he then paused. "I'm just being told that Chief Cruz is here right now and wants to say a few words." Chief Cruz then walked up to Bluff and sat down near him. "Chief Cruz will you be giving into Baron Von Steamer's demands?" Bluff asked him.

"No." Chief Cruz replied causing the people in the studio to gasp. "This city does not need vigilantes doing the work the cops of San Fransokyo can handle. Steamer has given the location of his hideout and we will get the girl back safe and sound. We do not need heroes like Boss Awesome or Big Hero 6 taking the law into their hands. If of these vigilantes show up they will be arrested."

"Would you have given into his demands if he had grabbed your daughter?" Bluff then asked as the chief looked at him.

"I was elected chief to uphold the law. I will not bend it no matter what the circumstances. If he had grabbed my daughter I would still not change it." Chief Cruz stated as he then left.

Hiro just turned off his phone hearing that with a stunned look on his face as Fred came out. "I got a hold of my dad!" He shouted as he noticed the look on Hiro's face. "Did I miss something?"

Hiro and the others went into the room where Mr. Frederickson's secret lair was and filled them both in on what Baron Von Steamer has done and what Chief Cruz said. "Sounds like you kids have yourself a real problem there. I wish I could help but I'm busy and can't get there." Mr. Frederickson replied.

"What can you tell us about Steamer's hideout?" Hiro then asked.

"To be honest I thought I knew all the locations of his hideouts, I guess he had one I didn't know about. Though knowing him this hideout might of been one he has been saving just for me for a special occasion. If he thinks that I won't come out because of the police chief's law against super heroes then who knows what will happen when I don't show." Mr. Frederickson answered as he then said. "You kids need to handle this yourselves."

"Actually I think we should let the police handle it." Hiro said causing everyone to look at him.

As everyone tried talking sense into him that they should go, Mr. Frederickson just looked at Hiro. "Hold it!" He shouted out causing them to stop as they looked at Mr. Frederickson. "Let me talk to your friend alone." He said as everyone left leaving Hiro alone to talk to him. "Okay what seems to be the problem? I take it the problem your having has to do with the new police chief and his opinion against super heroes, right?"

Hiro just gave a sigh and nodded. "Yes, sir it does." He replied.

"Explain it to me."

"Well I don't know if Fred has told you about my brother."

"Yes my son has told me about your brother and what had happened to him. He seemed like a fine young man."

"He was, Tadashi was a very good person." Hiro responded. "It really hurt when I lost him but the others helped me through it. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to them."

"And I take it the new police chief's actions have got you worrying about your team right?"

"Yes it does, to be honest sir I see them as my family. If anything were to happen to them I don't know what I would do. I don't want them to get arrested which is why I don't want them going out to patrol the city but I know we're needed. The city needs us but this whole thing has got me all confused." Hiro explained as Mr. Frederickson thought to himself for a moment.

"To be honest your problem sort of reminds me of a similar situation I had back when I got started." He said as Hiro looked at him with a stunned look.

"It does?"

"Yeah, you see a few months after I started out as Boss Awesome a new police chief was elected to San Fransokyo. He made it clear that I was not wanted and made it clear I was to be arrested if I continued my actions."

"What did you do?"

"To be honest it got me thinking that what I was doing was really wrong so I decided to quit but that was when the city hit an all high crime rate. I saw the chaos the city was in and wanted to help but knew what would happen if I did. Eventually I came to a realization, while it may be wrong for me to help I knew it would be even more wrong to ignore the problem when I have the ability to help. I knew I had to do the right thing so I went against the new police chief making myself his enemy in the process but I told him as long as I have the ability to help I was going to keep doing it no matter what he think or did and he couldn't stop me."

"Whatever happened to him?" Hiro then asked.

"He was transferred out shortly after the crime wave was stopped." Mr. Frederickson answered. "The point is you have to decide what kind of hero you want to be. From what I heard you have the making to be a great hero like me and your team looks up to you as well as respects you. They will always have your back no matter what. The fact that you see them as family says a lot and I can pretty much guess they see you the same way. No matter what happens they will stand by you that's a fact."

Hiro just gave a small smile hearing that. "Thank you sir, I now know what to do." He said as he then left the room. Hiro then entered the room the others were in and looked at them. "Everyone suit up, we're going to save Karmi." He said as the others just gave a smile and nodded.

MEANWHILE WITH BARON VON STEAMER AND KARMI

Baron Von Steamer was currently looking into one of the several periscopes that connected to the rooms in his hideout giving out a growl. "All I see is the police trying to get through my traps! Why are they even here I specifically told Boss Awesome to come here?!" He yelled out as Karmi who was tied up in a chair gave out a scoff.

"It's because you showed the location of where your hideout is! Not to mention I'm not the police chief's daughter so he isn't going to give in to you!" She screamed at him.

"Enough with your lies! You can't fool me!" Steamer shouted at her. "Besides maybe if I start getting the trap I designed for you that might convince the chief to change his mind about super heroes which will force Boss Awesome to come out!"

"Okay I have to know who is Boss Awesome?" Karmi asked as she then added. "You keep going on and on about him so he must be someone important."

Steamer gave a shocked look hearing that from her. "You don't know who Boss Awesome is?! What are they teaching you millennials in school these days?!" He shouted out as he then answered her. "Boss Awesome happens to be the greatest super hero of all time and I was his number one enemy!"

Karmi just listened to Steamer go on for the next five minutes about Boss Awesome and his hatred for him eventually getting bored and annoyed by it that she decided to interrupt him. "Okay I get it! Boss Awesome was the great super hero of them all and while he may be the greatest to you to me it's Big Hero 6." She said earning an annoyed groan from him.

"Who is Big Hero 6?" He asked causing Karmi to give him an annoyed look.

"You're kidding right?" She asked only to see a puzzled look on his face. "They happen to be the ones who put you in prison."

"Oh you mean Big Millennial 6!"

"It's Big Hero 6." Karmi said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Who cares what their name is! They are nothing compared to Boss Awesome!"

"I'll have you know I am a huge fan of Big hero 6! While I may not know anything about Boss Awesome I know Big Hero 6 are heroes who help no matter what! Especially their leader Captain Cutie!"

Steamer just gave a curious look hearing this. "Who is Captain Cutie?" He asked.

"Captain Cutie happens to be the leader of Big Hero 6. He happens to be very smart and brave not to mention very cute." Karmi answered as she started to think about Captain Cutie.

"Is he the one in the green armor?" Steamer then asked snapping Karmi out of her thoughts and give him an angry look.

"No he is the one in the purple armor!" She shouted.

"Oh him, I don't think he's cute. In fact to me he's a short little pip squeak who probably very ugly." Steamer replied causing an angry tick to form on Karmi's face.

"Captain Cutie is not ugly!" She screeched out angrily and then yelled out. "The only reason Boss Awesome isn't showing up to face you is because you aren't important to him!"

Steamer just let out a shocked gasp hearing that. "You take that back!" He yelled.

"I will not." Karmi replied with a smug smirk.

Steamer then let out a frustrated roar. "Okay that does it! I'm getting the trap I have for you ready!" "He yelled out. "You probably don't know what it is?"

"Let me guess, you plan on tying me up and have me hanging by a rope over a hot fire pit right?" She asked.

"I plan on tying you up so you're hanging by a rope-" Before Steamer could finish he realized that Karmi had successfully guess what it was. "How did you figure out what my trap for you was?!"

"It seems like something you would do." Karmi answered.

Steamer just gave out a growl and said. "I don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual." Karmi replied as Steamer then prepared the trap he had set up for her.

MEANWHILE WITH BIG HERO 6

Hiro, Baymax, Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred in his chameleon suit had arrived at the location Baron Von Steamer's hideout was and were currently on a nearby roof. They watched as the police tried their best to get into Steamer's hideout only for his security defenses to force them out. Eventually a huge steel door came down making it impossible for them to get in. The team just watched as Chief Cruz ordered his officers to break through it only for them to fail.

"We need to hurry and save Karmi." Hiro stated as he turned to Baymax. "Baymax scan for Karmi in the hideout." He ordered as Baymax scanned for her.

"Karmi is currently in the center of the building along with Baron Von Steamer." Baymax replied.

Hiro then noticed a huge vent system on the roof of Steamer's hideout. "Okay I have a plan." He said as he turned to Fred. "Fred I want you to go through the vents and find the room Karmi is in. Once you get there I want you to sneak in to the room and let us know your there so we can come crashing in from above."

"So basically we're coming at him from two sides, sounds great." Go Go stated as Fred took off.

After a few minutes Fred contacted them letting them know he was inside the room. "Okay everyone get on top of Baymax." Hiro said as Honey Lemon, Go Go, and Wasabi got onto Baymax with him. Baymax then flew to the rooftop of Steamer's hideout. "Baymax, rocket fist." Hiro ordered as Baymax then shot his fist through the roof of Steamer's hideout creating a huge hole so they could get in.

MEANWHILE WITH STEAMER

Steamer looked at the roof to see Big Hero 6 crashing through the ceiling. "You're not Boss Awesome!" He roared out as Hiro, Baymax, Wasabi, Go Go, and Honey Lemon landed right in front of him.

"Boss Awesome couldn't be here so we decided to crash in instead." Hiro replied as Karmi gave a huge smile.

"Captain Cutie! You came to save me!" She squealed out with joy.

Steamer just glanced at Hiro. "Again I don't see what's cute about him. He just looks ugly to me, he nothing like Boss Awesome." He replied as Hiro gave an annoyed look and Karmi started to scream at Steamer causing him to scream back at her.

Hiro just gave annoyed sigh at the sight of this. "Let's just hurry up and save her." He said as he listened to Karmi go on about how cute he was and Steamer saying how ugly he was.

Unfortunately Steamer had heard Hiro's comment and immediately flipped the switch to the fire pit Karmi was hanging over causing the door to open the rope holding Karmi to start lowering. Hiro had tried to make his way to Karmi only for Steamer to block his way with his steam gun pointed towards them. "Forget it! If Boss Awesome won't come to face me then I might rid myself of the girl!" He shouted as he then added. "Besides she happens to be very annoying."

"Look who's talking! You kept going on about Boss Awesome this and Boss Awesome that! It's like he's the only thing that your life revolves around! At least I have other things in my life unlike you!" Karmi shouted as Steamer gave out a growl.

"Quiet!" He shouted as he looked at Hiro. "Forget it! You and your team won't be able to get past me Captain Ugly!" He shouted as Karmi roared out.

"It's Captain Cutie!"

"I know I just said it to annoy you!" Steamer yelled as Hiro gave a smirk.

"Well if we might not be able to get past you but that doesn't mean we can't come at you from behind." He said.

Steamer turned his head so he could see what was behind him and then turned back towards Hiro when he saw no one was there. "What are you talking about you dumb millennial?! There's no one behind me!" He yelled.

"Are you sure about that?" Hiro then asked as Steamer turned his head again only to see Fred appear right before him.

"Surprise Steamer!" Fred shouted as he swatted him across the room with his tail.

Hiro then turned to Honey Lemon. "Tall Girl throw a chem ball at that hole." He told her.

Honey Lemon then tossed a chem ball at the fire pit causing it to be filled by purple goo while saying. "I'm not that tall."

Hiro then looked at Go Go. "Speed Queen toss on of your speed disks at the rope holding Karmi." He ordered as he ran towards Karmi as Go Go threw one of her disks cutting the rope. As Karmi fell Hiro had managed to catch her in his arms and was holding her like a bride causing her to blush heavily.

"You came to safe me Captain Cutie! I was afraid you weren't going to show." She said as Hiro carried her away from the fire pit then set her down so he could untie her.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Karmi. To be honest I almost didn't but I was reminded by someone why I became a hero. To help people when they need it, you being captured by Steamer was another reason I needed to come." Hiro told her as Karmi just gave a blush. "Now go hide." He then told her as he went off to confront Steamer.

Steamer was currently firing his steam gun at Wasabi, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Baymax when Hiro came running out throwing a mini magnet at Steamer's mechanical arm causing it to stick to him and then drew him right into a wall. "You wretched millennial and your fancy technology! You think this will be enough to stop me!" He shouted as he struggled to get free as Hiro ripped away his steam gun.

"Well I think it's doing a pretty good job." Hiro replied with a small smirk as he tossed Steamer's steam gun to the ground.

Steamer just looked at Hiro for a moment. "Okay I admit that when I look at you in this light you do look cute." He said as Karmi screamed out.

"I told you so!"

"But you are no Boss Awesome!" Steamer shouted out.

Hiro then turned towards at Honey Lemon. "Tall Girl pull out a chem ball that will trap him." He said as she pulled out a chem ball and tossed it at Steamer as Hiro turned off his magnet trapping Steamer in green goo.

Just then Steamer started to give out a rant. "You may have stopped me for now but I will be back for my revenge! Mark my words Baron Von Steamer shall have his revenge for nothing can stop me from having it! Nothing! You will rue the day you crossed Baron Von-"

Just before Steamer could finish his rant Go Go placed a piece of duct tape over his mouth causing everyone to look at her. "What I had a feeling he would go on about getting revenge and I brought duct tape along because I really didn't want to hear it." She replied as Karmi just came out.

"Thank you for saving me all of you." She said.

"You don't need to thank us Karmi. We were only doing what was right." Hiro replied.

"Now what?" Go Go then asked.

"Now we go out the front and deliver Steamer to the police." Hiro answered as Karmi gave a shocked look.

"But the police chief made it clear he would have you all arrested!" She shouted.

"It's going okay Karmi, he needs to know that no matter what he thinks about us that we are going to help no matter what and no matter what he tries it won't stop us from doing the right thing." Hiro responded as Karmi gave a sigh after hearing his speech. Hiro then had Baymax grab Steamer and all of them proceeded out the front to where the police was.

When they got outside Chief Cruz gave a surprised look seeing Big Hero 6 come out with Steamer captured and Karmi along with them without a scratch on her however seeing this did not stop him from trying to arrest them. "We could of handled it ourselves. You interfered in our work and for that I'm gonna have to arrest you." He said as Karmi walked towards the police chief and stood in front of him glaring him in the eyes.

"Why do you want to arrest them?! Big Hero 6 was only trying to help rescue me which they did! You make it sound like they're criminals but they're not!" She shouted as the chief looked her.

"Young lady you need to understand, our city has a police force that's capable of handling situations like this. We don't need the help of vigilantes you thinks of themselves as heroes." Chief Cruz replied.

"I heard that moron go on about your police officers trying to break into his base and heard him gloat that the only person that would be able to get through them was Boss Awesome! Eventually he had enough of your attempts and decided to force your officers out so they couldn't get in!" Karmi yelled.

"That's enough Karmi." Hiro said causing her to stop as he then told Go Go to toss Steamer towards the other officers and then walked towards the chief. "Look Chief Cruz, I don't know what you have against us. We're not trying to cause any trouble with the police or anything. We only want to help, we can't just ignore a problem if we have the power to help. That's not who we are and no matter what you think or say we're still going to continue helping the city no matter what."

Chief Cruz just glared at Hiro. "I have to admit that was a good speech kid but that still doesn't change the fact that you broke the law. You've been taking the law into your own hands and that can't go on anymore." He replied as he looked at Steamer and noticed the piece of duct tape on his mouth. "And what kind of heroes would put duct tape over a person's mouth?" He asked.

"There's a reason for that." Go Go said as Chief Cruz rolled his eyes.

"I don't care what your reason for doing that is." He said as he looked at one of the officers near Steamer. "Remove the duct tape." He ordered which the officer did.

"Ow!" Steamer yelled out the moment the tape was removed from his mouth and then looked at Go Go. "How dare you put that tape over my mouth you dumb millennial! I wasn't done with my swearing revenge speech!" He shouted as he then looked at the police chief. "And you! What kind of police chief would put his own daughter in danger?! You deliberately put your daughter in harm's way to up hold your dumb law!"

Chief Cruz just gave out a scoff. "First off I don't make deals with criminals. Second and more importantly that girl isn't my daughter." He replied causing Steamer to give out a stunned look.

"Are you telling me I grabbed the wrong girl?!" He screeched out.

"I told you I wasn't his daughter this entire time but you wouldn't listen!" Karmi then shouted.

"Quiet you!" Steamer yelled at Karmi as he then turned his head back toward Chief Cruz. "How could I grab the wrong girl?! I was sure she was the right one! She looked just like the girl in the picture! You must think I'm some kind of idiot!"

"Well there's one person who does." Go Go muttered.

"Well mark my words Chief Cruz of the San Fransokyo police force! I will have my revenge against you for making me look like a fool! I will have my revenge against all of you for I am Baron Von-"

Just before Steamer could finish his revenge rant Chief Cruz went over and put the tape back over his mouth. "On second thought it might be better to have it on him." He said as he then looked at Hiro who was just standing next to his team. "But still that doesn't excuse that you kids have broken the law and need to be brought in." Just before Chief Cruz could do anything Karmi stood right in front of them with her hands stretched out.

"I won't let you arrest them! Big Hero 6 didn't do anything wrong! They helped the city in more ways than one and I won't let you arrest them for saving me! If you want to arrest them then you have to arrest me as well!" She shouted out.

Chief Cruz just gave a sigh at this but before he could do or say anything, the people who were in the area watching the whole scene began to stand next to Karmi basically creating a wall between Big Hero 6 and the police. Chief Cruz just looked in shock at the people there who were protecting Big hero 6 but what shocked him most was seeing his daughter Megan among them. "Megan, what are you doing here?! Get over here now!" He shouted only for his daughter to give him a defiant look and shake her head telling him no.

"No Dad! I'm not going to let you arrest Big Hero 6! They did nothing wrong and I'm not going to let you arrest them for helping!" She yelled out as Karmi stood right next to her.

As Chief Cruz looked at his daughter and the crowd of people protecting Big Hero 6, Hiro just turned towards his team. "I think it's time to go." He said as the others gave a nod and hopped onto Baymax then flew away.

Chief Cruz just watched them fly off past Bluff Dunder's helicopter and was about to order his officers after them when another officer pulled him to the side with a phone in his hand. "Uh sir it's the mayor's office." He told him as Chief Cruz then took the phone to talk to the mayor.

THE NEXT DAY

Karmi was currently in her lab and was about to study some of her viruses when she heard a knock on her door. She went to answer it only to see it was Hiro. "Hey Karmi, Aunt Cass and me heard what happened to you yesterday and she told me to check on you today as well as bring you some pie she made." Hiro said as he pulled out a piece of pie that he brought with him.

"Thank you Hiro." She said as she took the pie out of his hands and placed it aside.

"How are you doing?" Hiro then asked her.

"I'm doing okay. I mean yeah I was taken by the most annoying person I ever met, which I originally thought was you but after meeting Steamer I would rather hang around you than him any day." Karmi answered while Hiro just gave an annoyed look at the annoying person comment but then dropped it.

"Yeah Megan called and told me what happened to you. I was sort of surprised she went to talk to you yesterday."

"Yeah she was waiting for me and we talked for a bit before Steamer showed up and kidnapped me."

"I take it you didn't get into an argument with her?"

"No Hiro, I didn't. I actually thought about what we talked about the night before and took that into consideration when I talked to her." Karmi replied.

"Well I'm glad you're okay." Hiro responded. "It's a good thing Big hero 6 showed up and saved you."

"Yeah I am too." Karmi said as she then asked. "Did you hear about what happened shortly after I was rescued by them?"

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised the mayor got the police chief to stop his pursuit against Big Hero 6 but I guess seeing you and whole bunch of other people including Megan protecting Big Hero 6 from the police on the news the mayor had no choice but to stop him. Aunt Cass told me that there was an election coming up so that might had helped as well." Hiro answered.

"I'm just thankful that the police chief won't be coming after them anytime soon. Although I don't think he's the type of person to give up that easily." Karmi replied.

"Yeah I get that too." Hiro said as he thought about it for a moment and then decided to let it go. "So I guess since this thing with the police chief is over now and you talked to Megan you don't need to pretend to be my girlfriend."

"Actually Hiro your aunt knew the truth from the beginning." Karmi replied as Hiro gave a shocked look.

"She did? Then why did she go along with this act?" Hiro asked.

"Well I guess she wanted to get to know me and she knew you wouldn't give into me so easily besides I really liked hanging out with her." Karmi answered as Hiro gave a small smile.

"Well I know Aunt Cass likes you so she wouldn't have any problem with you coming by to visit. In fact she told me to ask you if you were going to visit her anytime soon. Are you?" Hiro asked her.

"Well I was thinking of stopping by after school is that okay?"

"Yeah that sounds fine." Hiro replied as he then left Karmi's lab.

THE END


End file.
